


Level

by CinderReadsandWrites



Category: DOOM - Fandom
Genre: 3D Printing, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderReadsandWrites/pseuds/CinderReadsandWrites
Summary: Is there anything Doomguy can’t do?Manually level a 3D printer, apparently.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy & VEGA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Level

“Now, turn the knob to the left just slightly, and wiggle the paper-“

The paper tears again.

The Slayer puts both hands to his face, sighing deeply through his fingers. 

They had been at this for the past 30 minutes. He would readjust the position of the nozzle to a corner, lower it, and either over tighten it or get it perfectly level, only to have to go back to the other 3 corners and relevel those with mixed results. Rinse and repeat.

A whole lot of work for a stock. “Perhaps you could take up woodworking instead?” VEGA innocently suggests.

The Slayer snorts from behind his fingers. _Smartass._

Normally, VEGA would be making these kinds of adjustments while the Slayer works on other things, but their printer doesn’t have an auto bed leveling feature. And it isn’t connected to VEGA.

“If you believe the bed is warped, we could cut some heat resistant glass to use as an alternative.”

The Slayer shakes his head _no_.

_Just my fat ass fingers._

“Then it seems the next best option is to upgrade our printer. I can acquire an auto leveler- called a BLtouch- if you would like to try that instead. You will have to install it yourself, however.”

After a moment the Slayer slides their hands down and looks up to the nearest camera as if to ask, _why didn’t we do that in the first place?_ before nodding, and standing from his seat to stretch.

“I can send out a drone to look for one. In the meantime you should rest. It would be healthier for you to go at this with a full nights sleep.”

The Slayer nods once more, giving an appreciative thumbs up, and heads to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on my own frustration with 3D printing.


End file.
